Crazy Angels and Kindred Souls
by JessicaDwyer
Summary: This is a dark fic, just be warned. Gretchen is a girl you never heard about in Scream, but she was there in Woodsboro, in the background watching..and being watched. Read on if you love Billy Loomis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Scream Fanfic. I've always thought Billy Loomis was an awesome baddie and never got the ending he deserved, nor the understanding or love. Yeah, I'm sick that way. But anyway...this story is told from the persepect of a girl who was there in Woodsboro when everything went down. Some of the timeframe of the film is stretched out for the stories sake. It gets pretty dark. In fact, I think this is probably the darkest fanfic I've ever written, and that's saying a lot. Let me know what you, the viewers at home think. I've tried very hard to keep everyone in character and I own no one but Gretchen and any other original characters that pop up.**

I was there in Woodsboro when the murders happened. Of course a lot of people say that because they want to be the center of attention wherever they are. But I don't say it often. It's a secret I keep to myself along with all the others that I've held onto for so long.

I'm a quiet person. People don't seem to like that, at least they didn't back in High School. So it was no surprise that when my family moved to Woodsboro a year before the murders happened it was the same type of hell I'd gone through before. I didn't talk to that many people but I quickly bonded with Randy Meeks and got a job at the same video store he worked at. Movies were my passion, horror films in particular. Movies and books and kicking Randy's ass at Sega once the store was closed down.

I'd heard about Sydney Prescott's mother and how she'd died. Everyone in that town had. As I walked along the crowded hallways from class to class and saw her hanging out with her friends I always felt very out of place and detached from her. It was like she'd held onto that tragedy as though no one else had ever lost anything in their life. I wondered if she thought that gave her a pass for whatever she did. I'd lost my grandfather to a crippling cancer that had made him suffer for weeks before he lost the fight, I doubted that Mrs. Presscott had to deal with pain for that long.

Dark thoughts like that haunted me a lot. Girls like her and her friend set my teeth on edge. Which was probably why I found such a release in my horror movies. I could imagine the people who'd treated me like dirt, who'd spit on me and knocked me to the ground that day being sliced open by Michael Myers or Freddy Krueger, and it made me smile, helping that darkness slip away without me having to be arrested.

So imagine my surprise the day I first saw Billy Loomis and Sydney next to her locker talking and touching, holding hands. Billy was thin and gorgeous, a Johnny Depp look-a-like with a hunger about him that I could see even from where I stood beside the water fountain. His hair hung in front of his dark eyes, eyes that never missed a movement Sydney made, or anyone else around them for that matter. How I'd never seen him before was beyond me.

I wondered while I watched them, if anyone else had noticed the brief glares he gave to some of the other students as they walked by or how his long fingered hands would sometimes ball into fists when a particularly annoying fellow student would pass him.

It was during my pseudo spying that Tatum Riley walked up to Sydney, cutting off Billy in mid-sentence. Riley was one of the most superficial girls I'd ever seen. The fashion plate of the school, she happened to be Sydney's best friend from what Randy had told me during closing one night. Billy didn't look very thrilled at her appearance and slumped up against the locker to wait for her to leave. It was then, while his eyes roamed along the hall that he saw me.

I froze when those eyes locked onto mine, never wavering except to run up and down me appraisingly. They stopped for a moment on my Nightmare on Elm Street t-shirt and I thought I saw a corner of his mouth turn up. Then Tatum was waving her hand in his face to get his attention and the moment was broken. I saw his mask fall back into place and I felt myself released from the hold his gaze had on me. It nearly made me stagger and I quickly headed off to the study hall I had that next period, rattled and curious.

Things were rather uneventful after that, at least for the next few weeks. It was spring break, and Sydney had left with her father to go on a trip to visit her grandparents up the coast. She'd taken the harpy Tatum with her, which left Tatum's boyfriend Stu alone in town to torment Randy and I at the video store.

I liked Stu for some reason. Maybe it was the manic gleam in his eye or the way he gave Randy shit which made me laugh since Randy was always ragging on me. I don't know…maybe it would be what I'd discover later. But he didn't annoy me the way his girlfriend did.

I was "tossing vid" as I liked to call it on a strangely slow Friday night when I heard the beep of the door announcing someone was coming inside. Tossing meant stocking the shelves back with returned tapes. I had Randy beat on quickest time which vexed him to no end. He vowed to win back the title but I don't think it ever happened.

I was in the horror section, which I had actually whittled down to sub-sections. Slasher, Vampire, Monster, were some of the groups I'd put together. The customers seemed to appreciate it which meant it made the manager happy. I was in the vampire section tearing through Dracula's from 1931 to 1979 when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Could it be that someone out geek'd Randy?"

I stilled, my hand stopping in mid air holding a copy of Dracula: Prince of Darkness. Turning, I found myself staring up into the face of Billy Loomis. "I wouldn't say that too loudly, you'll hurt his feelings." I said by way of reply.

Loomis smiled at my answer. "I've seen you around the school." He said in a honey rich voice, his head tilted to one side.

I turned back to the shelf and put the movie in its right spot. "I've seen you there too. Who knew we'd have so much in common." My reply had been sarcastic and a little harsh. I didn't know him very well, but I was always defensive…it was a self preservation thing.

He'd laughed then, hooking his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans. "Yeah, who knew? So…you like scary movies."

It was a statement, not a question. I turned back to him, the load of videos finished. I leaned back against the shelf, mirroring his easy stance while inside I was a nervous wreck. The boy was far too good looking. He belonged in one of the films that surrounded us, not standing in front of a basket case like me. "You could say that." I said.

He was studying me again, those brown eyes intense. I felt suddenly like I was being judged. It was unnerving and yet I felt a delicious shiver run up my spine at the thought. "What's your favorite?" He asked his voice dropping to a near whisper.

"It depends" I said, "on what type and what mood I'm in."

"Slasher flick…which is your favorite?"

I thought a moment before I answered. "Halloween is a classic and Michael Myers was amazing, it's too bad about all the shit that came after part 2."

I saw his eyes widen at my answer, just moments before a floating porno tape appeared next to his head and started talking. "Billy…take me home…you know you want me." Buxom Bearded Beauties 2 said loudly.

I tried hard not to laugh, but failed as Billy turned around grabbed the tape from Stu's hand and hit him with it none too gently. "Knock it off shit head." He growled.

Stu appeared from the other side of the shelf rubbing his temple. "Hey man, take it easy on the goods. This is a classic piece of…art." He smiled, his eyes glinting wickedly in the stores overhead lights. He turned and seemed to just realize I was there. "Oh…I see. While the Syd's away the mouse will play." He nudged Billy in the side with his elbow winking exaggeratedly at both of us.

Billy didn't seem to appreciate it and elbowed him back hard. "I said knock it off." It was clear this was something he had to put up with often and I'd seen this happen most of the time I'd seen them together.

Loomis turned back to me while Stu tried to breathe, clutching his now possibly damaged kidney. "Sorry…cough…I didn't realize it was that time of the month." The wide eyed joker headed back towards the adult section, his other hand holding onto his tape of choice.

At his leaving, things felt a little more uncomfortable. Billy cleared his throat and shifted his gaze to the carpet then back to me. "Sorry about that…"

I shrugged, not really sure what to make of it. I had no idea why Billy was talking to me in the first place. "It's alright…"

After another moment of awkwardness I asked him, "You like scary movies too?"

"Yeah…I do." He replied and I saw a shadow pass through his eyes. I felt a change happen then, something charged the air. I knew I was seeing something within him that he didn't show many people, if anyone at all. It called out to something inside me, that little touch of darkness inside my soul. Maybe he didn't even realize that the mask had slipped, but I could tell he felt it too.

I swallowed, my mouth going dry. "I…they help me get through a lot." It sounded strange even to me, and lame. He would most likely think I was a freak of nature. And truthfully that was probably correct. I had no idea why I said it aloud, but he didn't laugh, just kept looking at me with those dark eyes. So I kept talking. "They give me an out. It probably sounds crazy but they're like friends to me. Always there to help me through a crappy day."

He still didn't laugh and I saw an expression cross his face that I couldn't put a name to. "Everyone's a little crazy Gretchen." He said in voice that made my knees weaken. It was the first time I'd heard him say my name. I wondered for a moment how he knew it, then realized I had a glaringly obvious nametag hanging from my shirt. "People who say they are sane just aren't smart enough to realize it."

I gave him a hesitant smile. "So what's your favorite Billy?" I asked, my voice dropping to a soft whisper without my realizing it.

His eyebrows raised slightly and he gave me a half smile in return, taking a step closer to me. But before he could reply Randy was yelling across the store. "Billy would you please get this nut job out of here before he wrecks the place!"

We both turned towards the front counter where Stu seemed to be doing some sort of African dance that involved hip grinding and pelvic thrusting on the candy rack. Randy looked near tears and the mother with her eight year old daughter who was laughing and pointing looked like she was going to faint.

Needless to say the moment had been broken and Billy sent a withering glare across the aisles towards his friend.

I laughed and Billy sighed. "I swear I need a leash for him."

"I think Mrs. Lewis may never come back in here after this. Please thank Stu for me. If I hear her complain about how we shouldn't carry anything over a PG rating again I'll gag."

Billy glanced back over at me and he laughed. "I better save Randy from him. I'll see you later."

I watched him as he herded Stu out the door, Randy yelling after them. He looked back towards me once, his eyes holding mine for a heartbeat and then the swinging door closed behind him.

That night while we were getting the place closed down, Randy asked me what Billy had been wanting. "I'm not sure, he just was talking to me about movies."

"Hmm, really?" Randy looked surprised, and started counting down his till. "I'm surprised he knows how to work a VCR since Stu doesn't even know how to spell it."

"Ouch Randy, that's pretty harsh." I sprayed another dousing of Windex on the door.

"Eh," He shrugged while flipping through the cash, "Maybe."

I pondered Randy's reaction. I'd seen how he looked at Sydney. I had no doubt he was jealous of Billy and probably Stu as well. But he and Sydney had been friends for a long time. It was a typical Duckie/Andi relationship, and I wanted to hit Randy upside his skull because he'd be pining for her forever. I shook my head, keeping my thoughts to myself and resumed cleaning.

It was a month or so later that Casey Becker was found dangling from a tree


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Scream Fanfic. I've always thought Billy Loomis was an awesome baddie and never got the ending he deserved, nor the understanding or love. Yeah, I'm sick that way. But anyway...this story is told from the persepect of a girl who was there in Woodsboro when everything went down. Some of the timeframe of the film is stretched out for the stories sake. It gets pretty dark. In fact, I think this is probably the darkest fanfic I've ever written, and that's saying a lot. Let me know what you, the viewers at home think. I've tried very hard to keep everyone in character and I own no one but Gretchen and any other original characters that pop up.**

Chapter 2

The school was a beehive of activity the next day. I walked through the halls a bit dazedly myself. I hadn't known Casey or her boyfriend for that matter. They were far richer and more popular than myself, which meant they didn't associate with me, much like the majority of the school truth be told.

I went to my first period class and while the teacher tried some half ass bonding with the students over the great tragedy, I started a new drawing in my notebook This one happened to be of Leatherface preparing to start on his latest batch of people venison. I was inspired what could I say.

By the time enough fake tears had been shed, people were being yanked into the principal's office to talk to the police. When my turn came I realized that Tatum's brother was in there and that the other officers were giving my Famous Monsters t-shirt the once over. I guess they figured anyone who would wear something with Bela Lugosi on it would have to be the murderer.

Since I was still a relative new comer to town and had no kind of ties to the victims, I was let go with a rather lingering pat on the shoulder from the principal and a look of mistrust from Deputy Dewey and his buddies.

I was walking out of the building and heading down the enclosed path that ran between in and the cafeteria when Scott Daniels and his cronies saw me.

Daniels was what would be considered a thug and his gang of three lesser thugs were some of the biggest dicks to walk the halls of Woodsboro High. I'd tangled with them before over the past few months. They loved tormenting me because I was an easy target for a couple reasons. 1. I was a girl, and 2. I was usually alone.

This time being no exception, and all the attention being focused on the deaths of two students, they saw an opportunity.

"Why look it's the Bride of Dracula boys." Daniels rat like face grinned happily and I found myself surrounded by the stench of leather and unwashed young male when his crew trapped me between them. "I wonder if she knows who off'd one of the choicest pieces of ass this school had."

I glared at Scott but didn't say anything. I just wanted to get away from them. But it didn't appear to be in the cards. While the idiot on the left of me, Franklin I think his name was, wrapped his fingers around my wrist, catching my attention, Scott grabbed my messenger bag from my right shoulder. That bag had my sketches, my CD player, CD's, a lot of things that were precious to me that I carried everywhere I went. "Well lookee what I got." He cawed aloud.

I was beyond pissed at this point. I went to hit him, but my other wrist was grabbed and I was held there, struggling to get free while Daniels started rummaging inside my bag. He pulled out my sketchbook and started thumbing through it. "You are one sick fuck Gretchen. Look at this shit boys." He held it out to show his buddies, the page showing my rendition of Michael Myers and PJ Soles in Halloween. It'd done it in pencil, with the only color being the red of the blood. "I bet she did have something to do with it…I wonder what the cops would say to this Gretchen. You think they'd lock you up on suspicion?"

I ground my teeth, but I couldn't stop the words coming out of my mouth. "I don't know Scott, what do you think they'd say to the way you deal out of the back of your car, you piece of shit?" It was mostly pot from what I knew that he sold, but I could tell I'd pushed my luck by threatening him back.

His beady eyes narrowed and he grabbed my chin roughly, leaning in close enough that I could smell the whiskey on his breath along with the heavy odor of cigarettes. "You think you're gonna go babbling to the police about me you sick bitch?"

I glared back at him, but truth be told I was scared. Even though there was no way he'd do anything at the school, besides the fact that there were cops on the grounds, I was still frightened. He'd never been this violent before, and I realized it was probably because he was drunk.

He gave me a stained grin, "You want your bag of crap back, your gonna have to come see me and the boys tonight girlie. I know your little black heart would just break if something happened to this shit you call art. So…come by tonight sometime…you know where."

He shoved me then, at the same time the thugs let go of me and I fell roughly to the ground. My hands were bleeding from catching myself on the rough concrete sidewalk. I turned to watch the small group walking away laughing, my bag under Scott's arm.

My wallet was in there, which would probably be ransacked for the tiny amount of money that was in it. But he was right. My sketchbook meant a lot to me. And the fact that it was my stuff he'd taken, for no reason at all just made me pissed. Reason spoke that I should go to the cops, but if I did that Scott and company would no doubt be even more pissed at me. I sighed, pushing myself to sit on the concrete, my hands throbbing. I really hated Woodsboro right then, I loathed it.

And the fact that Scott Daniels was considered a cool kid and a friend of most of the "popular" kids at the school made my hate for them all even stronger. I said he was a thug, and that was true, but he was that new breed. The kind that dressed in Tommy Hilfiger and looked like a preppie's perfect son, sort of James Spader to the n'th degree.

When he said I knew where, he was right. His dad owned a housing development with model homes that were furnished Scott would use for parties and the like. I guess as long as they were clean and spotless the next day his father didn't care. They were notorious affairs with a lot of drinking, drugs, and the last one a girl was supposedly raped. Of course that story was one of those that no one knew the girls name nor who it was that was supposed to have attacked her, it had become part of the schools mythology. Randy was always happy to share this stuff with me when he had the chance. He did a mean impression of Scott.

I hadn't heard anything in the hallways about a party, so I was guessing this would be a private affair. I got to my feet and brushed myself off, wincing as both my hands and my knee stung. I'd have to go, because I wanted my things back. I wanted my drawings and I wanted to prove to that asshole that I wasn't afraid of him or his kind. I picked up my school books that were strewn along the ground and walked to the next building to wash the blood off my hands. I never noticed the dark figure in the window that was watching me.

At lunch I had no money for food since Scott had taken my bag. I was sitting outside trying to concentrate on my English report when Randy walked up to me. "Hey, why aren't you eating?" He asked me.

I looked up at him and just shook my head. "Dieting." I replied and went back to my book.

"You?" He asked laughing.

I stared him down wondering if I should be offended. "Randy…I swear to God…"

"Here…" He sat down a bag of Doritos next to my books and a can of Dr. Pepper. "Just please tell me you aren't joining the anorexia league."

I couldn't help but smile at the gesture. "Thanks Randy, I'd have hated to have to punch you in the gut."

"If you want you can come over and join us you know." He pointed to where Stu, Tatum, Billy and Sydney were sitting. "I promise that Stu will behave…hopefully."

I looked over at Billy. He was concerned boyfriend right then and I didn't know if it would be wise to disrupt their happy group dynamic.

"Nah, I'll just study Randy. Thanks again though." I replied tearing open the Doritos and munching.

Randy smiled and scampered off. I felt bad for him as I saw the way he watched Sydney and tried in his way to be witty, which I thought was funny, but a girl like her would think was lame and at the most cute in a puppy type of way.

I turned back to my school work and couldn't concentrate. I was beyond tired of the same bullshit everywhere I went. If it wasn't Scott it was the red necks back in Kentucky. If it wasn't them it was the jerk offs in Tennessee. Here in California it was the same thing, just a cleaner cut model.

I took a drink of my soda and studied Billy from across the way. Sydney seemed very distant even from where I sat. It was interesting how, even though she wasn't very tan at all how Billy's looked positively alabaster in comparison. I guessed they didn't spend much time together or at least outside time with one another. Billy was nearly as pale as me, which was saying a lot. I wondered if the reason was the same. I spent all my time holed up indoors watching films, and when I wasn't doing that I was drawing or writing.

For a moment I let the dream that had been plaguing me since the incident at the video store come to my mind. Billy and I were on a couch. A projector flickered across our bodies scenes from a dozen different horror films. We tore at one another's clothes, kissing like crazy and never stopping until we were both bare to one another, a living screen for the films to play upon.

I shook myself from the reverie as I realized Billy was staring back at me. Sydney was talking to Tatum animatedly and didn't realize he'd stopped playing with her hair I guess. His eyes bore into me and I wondered for a moment if he knew what I'd been thinking about. From the expression on his face, he might have because it caused a wave of heat to scorch through me. My skin flushed, I could feel it and I quickly looked away. He'd been staring at me like a wolf eyeing a particularly fluffy sheep. I gathered up my school books and stood to leave, risking one more glance in his direction. He was still staring, but this time the wolf's grin was there as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is my first attempt at a Scream Fanfic. I've always thought Billy Loomis was an awesome baddie and never got the ending he deserved, nor the understanding or love. Yeah, I'm sick that way. But anyway...this story is told from the persepect of a girl who was there in Woodsboro when everything went down. Some of the timeframe of the film is stretched out for the stories sake. It gets pretty dark. In fact, I think this is probably the darkest fanfic I've ever written, and that's saying a lot. Let me know what you, the viewers at home think. I've tried very hard to keep everyone in character and I own no one but Gretchen and any other original characters that pop up. **

**SEX WARNING! This one gets graphic boys and ghouls. Just a warning.**

Chapter 3

I'd waited until my mom had left for the night shift at the hospital to leave for Scott's party pad. It was nearly 9 o'clock at night and the streets were deserted. I guess double murders have that effect.

I only got lost once and found the road that led through the half finished sub division. It was near the outskirts of town, and most of the houses were covered in plastic or temporary scaffolding. The completed model homes were in the center of the development all in one little group.

The prices for these gems of suburbia started at 300 K and went up from there. I had no idea why anyone would want to pay that much for a place with no backyard and where you could look into your neighbor's bathroom since it was less than ten feet from your own. But what do I know?

I pulled my beaten up Toyota to a stop outside the house where Scott's car was parked. It was strangely dark in there and I wondered what to expect. I stepped out of the car and put my fingers around the small pocket knife I had tucked into my jeans. It wasn't big, but it gave me a little bit of comfort.

I walked up the short concrete path to the door and hesitated. It was quiet…real quiet. The only sounds were crickets, and I realized just how far away from the town proper we were. I sighed and squared my shoulders. Then I turned the handle and walked inside.

The first thing I noticed was the reek of weed. They had deffinately been smoking in here. The second thing I noticed was the fact that the TV was on and there was a familiar face wearing a red and green sweater stabbing finger needles into a punk rock wannabe.

"Hello? Scott? We're the hell are you…I want my stuff." I called out.

The house was the epitome of suburban sameness and as I moved further into it I noticed that there was something off. There was a pizza box with only a slice missing, and a six pack that hadn't even been touched. Where were they?

I turned to look in the area next to the stairs. A plant stand had been overturned, the dirt spilling all over the gleaming white rug. Except, that wasn't the only thing staining the rug, I noticed. There was a large closet next to the stairs, and something very red and very dark was seeping from beneath the sliding door. I recognized what could only be blood. If it was stage stuff, it was damn good.

Taking a deep breath I slid the door open and found Franklin hanging there like a suit. He had a wire coat hanger wrapped around his throat so tightly that it was cutting into the skin. His chest had been stabbed half a dozen times. He was dangling from the clothes pole his eyes wide open.

The strange part in all of this was that I wasn't afraid. Also, I wasn't sickened or shocked by finding the idiot done up like this. There was a sort of calmness that had come over me, and a wonder that whoever had done this had left him here for me to find.

I backed away from the closet and turned to look up the stairs. I cautiously started up them, ready for anything. There was a little thrill of excitement running up my spine, not fear but excitement. Somewhere in my head I was unnerved by my reaction. Surely I should be concerned? But no…there was just that little thrill of excitement and curiosity.

At the landing I looked around…wondering where to go first. The house was fairly large, with six bedrooms all on the second floor. That's when I saw the note tapped to the mirror in the hallway. It had my name on it in red ink. I pulled it off and with shaking hands read the inside.

"If you've made it this far and haven't ran out the door…2nd bedroom on the right will get you some more."

I looked at the door that led to the second bedroom. Whoever it was, was giving me an out. Well, I'd come this far. I headed down the hall and opened the door to the 2nd bedroom without hesitation.

It was a nursery and in the crib was what was left of Scott's other buddy. I couldn't remember his name but he'd been left with his arms and legs hanging off the sides of the crib with a baby bottle shoved half way down his throat. He'd been cut open for the most part, and the coppery smell of blood reeked throughout the room.

Hanging from the mobile above the crib was another note. I walked over on steady legs and leaned over the body and pulled down the piece of paper.

"Another gift waits for you in the next room…if your wondering who I am, you'll find out very soon."

Whoever it was wasn't the best poet in the world. Out the door I went and I turned to my right. The next room was the master bedroom from what I could tell since it had a double door entrance. My palms were starting to get a bit sweaty. I heard a muffled sound of something thumping against the floor from behind the wall.

I licked my lips and pulled the door open. On the other side I was met with a sight that was beyond surreal. The room had candles everywhere there was space. Over in the corner stood a figure clothed completely in black, hooded like a grim reaper with a mask that was of stretched out face of a ghost. In his hand he held a curved knife that looked like it had been used recently.

In front of him hanging from a ceiling hook was Scott. He had duct tape on his mouth and he looked like he'd had the shit beat out of him. But his eyes were wide open and when he saw me he started struggling.

My hand was in my pocket as soon as I saw the two of them, my fingers wrapped around the knife. As I watched the figure in black's head tilted, as if gauging my reaction to what I had seen and what I was witnessing now. And then he did something that I wasn't expecting. He slid the knife into the duct tape that was holding him to the ceiling and let Scott go.

Scott immediately ran over to me, tearing the tape from his mouth. He was crazed and he quickly wrapped his filthy hands around my arms. "You fucking bitch! I knew you were a part of this! I knew!"

I wasn't expecting him to attack me. I thought he'd be running for his life, but Scott was never a smart one. Instead he started trying to kill me. We fought, me trying to shake him off, Scott trying to strangle me. We battled across the room while the figure in black watched. Once when Scott got in a punch to my side I saw the figure move towards us, as though to help me. But he stilled when he saw that it hadn't done as much damage as Scott had hoped.

We landed on the floor next to the large bed that dominated the room. Scott was on top of me and his fingers were tightening on my throat. Stars were dancing in front of my eyes and when blackness was starting to take over my vision I took the only chance I had. I grabbed for the knife in my pocket and got the blade open with a flick of my wrist. The knife was old and slightly dull. I knew I'd have only one shot. With all the strength I had left I swung my arm up and slammed the knife into his neck to the hilt.

The reaction was immediate. His hands released me and started clawing at his own neck. Blood flowed down my arm but I was simply trying to breathe again while coughs wracked my body. I finally let go of the knife and he staggered up from me, making wet hacking noises through his now torn throat.

As I got air into my aching lungs I watched as Scott pulled the knife out, letting loose a torrent of blood from the severed artery. It ran like a river down his neck and over the white ever present Hilfiger shirt he was wearing. This time he didn't try to attack me, he made with surprising speed, his way out the door. This time the figure in black didn't stand still.

Like some weird specter he moved quickly to the doorway just as Scott got outside the bedroom. Using the knife he grabbed him from behind and jabbed it into his chest with three unbelievably fast swings. He released Scott who fell limp and lifeless to the floor as I watched.

My heartbeat pounded loudly in my ears as he stepped back into the room and shut the door without turning around. I heard the lock click into place and my mouth went dry. He turned then, as I used the wall behind me to get to my feet. He watched me for a moment and I stared back into the black holes of the masks eyes. I didn't know what to expect. I felt sort of numb, the knowledge that I had assisted in the murder of Scott sinking in, although I had done it to save my own life. I had no doubt that Scott would have killed me if he'd been allowed to follow through. Truth be told I was glad he was dead. He and his minions had made my life misery for the entire time I'd been in Woodsboro.

The specter was closer to me now, my attention having been taken away by my thoughts of Scott and what had just happened. I stood still as he lifted a device next to the mouth of the mask. "Hello Gretchen…" The voice changer was a neat trick and I waited to hear what he said next. "Did you like my surprise?"

I swallowed. "Yes…I did." I told him.

"I'm proud of you." He said the knife in his other hand glinting in the candlelight.

"Did you kill Casey and Steve?" I asked him, having to know if it was the case.

"What do you think?"

"I think you did the world a favor." I replied.

He laughed at that, an eerie sound coming through the voice changer. "I think you've earned a peek behind the mask." He said and placed the device on a nearby table. Then with his free hand he pulled off the hood. "So Gretchen, how do you like my scary movie?" Billy Loomis asked.

"Billy…" I said his name softly, a bit shocked. But at the same time part of me had known. Seeing him there, sweat glittering on his cheeks, his brown hair mussed and hanging in front of his dark, dark eyes he looked like a fallen angel. There was a bit of blood on his jaw, black against his skin. He looked more than dangerous and I still wasn't afraid of him.

In fact…I wanted him right there. That darkness inside of me, the part that had known cried out for him. He'd done this for me. He'd known what they'd been doing and he'd stopped them. He'd delivered me my revenge.

"It's perfect." I said at last.

He smiled and I took a few steps towards him, coming to stand inches away.

Billy's eyes followed my movements. I could feel the tension that was running through his body, even without touching him. His eyes were glazed with the adrenaline that was pumping through his system and he was breathing heavily.

I was having trouble catching my breath as well, and it wasn't from Scott's attempt to strangle me. I was dazed with what had just happened and the effect Billy was having on me. I know you are thinking that I should have tried my luck at running away…but there was no way I could have even if given the chance. Something had changed inside of me…something had happened between the two of us and I was tethered to this psychotic angel by some invisible link. If he killed me, then I'd die happy if the last thing I saw were those dark eyes looking into mine.

"Are you scared Gretchen?" He asked me then.

"No…I'm not." I told him truthfully.

This seemed to make him happy. He reached out with his free hand and touched my cheek with his gloved finger. I felt the slight stickiness of blood on my skin as he ran it along my jaw. "What do you think the next scene should be?" His voice was like velvet in the quiet of the room.

In answer I stepped even closer and very slowly placed my hands on his shoulders, tilting my face up to his. He was still, waiting for me, and so I kissed him. It was very timid, as I wasn't exactly the most well versed person when it came to that. His lips were burning he was so warm. It felt so right to do I forgot all about Sydney Prescott and her supposed relationship with him. There was nothing else in the world but that brief moment of contact.

I pulled away and looked up at him and found him staring at me with such intensity I felt one brief tremor of fear. Had I crossed a line? Did I do something wrong? Those were the only thoughts I had time to think before Billy wrapped one arm around me, crushing me against his chest and taking my mouth with his own.

He was actually growling and it was all I could do to hold on. I kissed him back once more, this time matching his need and hunger. My fingers curled into his hair, something that I'd been wanting to do for a while. Things became wild after that. We stumbled backwards, tearing at clothes and kissing and biting at each other.

We slammed up against the far wall, my back thudding against it hard. Billy was pressed up against me, hips to hips, still holding the knife. He pulled away, gasping for breath, one arm still holding me knowing he had me trapped and pinned. He pulled back the hand that held the knife, staring down at me with eyes that had gone black. With a half cry half snarl he swung the knife down and imbedded it in the wall. The next moment he was devouring me once more, both hands free to tear at my clothes as mine pulled at the black fabric of his costume.

His teeth nipped and bit at my skin as he made his way to my neck. I knew there'd be bruises on me from this insanity and I didn't care. At last I managed to pull the robe off him exposing the t-shirt and jeans beneath. His eyes gleamed in the darkened room as he bit at the pulse beating wildly in my throat. He suckled at my skin hard almost drawing blood. And I nearly buckled at the sensation. I moaned his name and felt him grind against me in response. He was marking me…branding me with his teeth, just like the wolf he'd always reminded me of.

My hands went to work at pulling his t-shirt from his pants. When he realized what I was doing he pulled away from my throat. The flesh throbbed where his mouth had been and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling. Billy made quick work of his shirt and then did the same with mine, harshly pulling it over my head and flinging it across the room. My fingers busied themselves with learning every inch of his chest. His body was hard and smooth to my touch. He shuddered when I let my nails rake along the skin of his stomach.

His arms suddenly went round my waist and pulled me to him. He picked me up and settled me onto the bed, positioning himself above me. His fingers went to the front of my jeans, and he undid the button deftly, unzipping them while never taking his eyes from my face. I watched him transfixed as he pulled them off my legs.

He moved to trap me beneath him, the muscles on his arms taught as he crawled back up my body. He never looked away from my eyes and I couldn't even move I was so transfixed my him.

"Are you scared Gretchen?" He asked me again, whispering against my skin, his lips close to my breast.

"No Billy." I replied once more and felt his mouth close over the sensitive skin. He grazed it with his teeth. I finally was able to move and grabbed hold of him, my nails sinking into his back. "I'm not scared…" I hissed out.

I felt him smile once more, biting down a little harder, one hand slipping along my hip. I let out a moan, not able to stop myself as his tongue played against my flesh. He lifted his face to mine and I pulled him down into a hard kiss. His nimble fingers ran across my thigh as we bruised one another's lips. When he touched me at last, in that place that only I had ever done, late at night and alone I gasped into his mouth. I bit his lower lip without meaning to, drawing blood. I tasted it on my tongue, sweet and bitter.

It only seemed to arouse him more and he pushed his fingers against me harder, causing me to rise up off the bed, pressing myself against him, my nails racking down his back and I knew I'd drawn blood from him once more. He would do just enough to take me close to the edge and then relent. It was maddening and he knew it.

His fingers slid back to my hip, grasping hold of me and keeping me still. His other hand grabbed my hair, not pulling it but holding firm. He stared down at me, face glistening with a sheen of sweat, eyes blazing. "I'm not going to stop…" His voice was deep and ragged.

I knew there was a double meaning to his words. And my response was to both of them. "Never stop Billy…" I rasped out. He grinned wickedly and then he took us both over the edge of sanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. This chapter is short…but I promise to keep updating this puppy as people seem to like it. And as I've said before there's not enough Billyfic. So here's the next bit and I'll have more to you soon. I'm focusing on this and my Heroes fic right now. I've got them both planned out in my noggin. So thank you so much and enjoy. More gore and goodness to follow.**

When I woke up it was hours later. It was still dark outside but the first edges of purple signifying the coming of dawn was touching the sky. Billy was pressed against my back, his arms wrapped around me. I was effectively trapped, but I didn't mind. I felt his warm breath against my neck. It was the only sound in the house, which held three corpses that we'd each played a part in killing.

And yet I was content, happy. I wanted to relish this. Because I knew the rules as well as Billy did. I was a virgin and now I wasn't. And the ending is never happy for the "bad guy" or girl as the case may be.

I felt a slight shift behind me, and I knew that Billy was awake. I stilled wondering what would happen now.

"No more dreaming." He whispered against my shoulder.

I turned to face him, starring up into his fathomless eyes. His hair hung in front of his face, but I could see the gleaming dark of his gaze glinting in the rooms faint light. He braced himself above me, keeping me trapped by his arm.

He gave a slight smile. "I was your first." He said.

I nodded slightly in response, not sure what I should say.

"Your not safe anymore." He trailed his fingers along my cheek as he spoke, and the words carried a tinge of sadness.

It had been worth it and I had no regrets. I reached up and placed my hand against his chest, above his heart. "I never was." I told him truthfully.

He paused, just looking down at me. I felt it again, that feeling of being measured, of being judged. I knew he was deciding something. I also knew he could have moved those long fingers down to my neck and squeezed the life from me easily. Madmen have great strength as Dwight Fry pointed out in Dracula. And Billy was most assuredly mad, at least to everyone else's standards. But then again…so was I, I suppose.

His decision was made then and he leaned down, curving his fingers around the back of my neck and pulling me close. When his lips touched mine they were just as warm as before but this kiss was different. It was slow, methodical, and savoring. I felt it all over, all the way down to my toes which curled in response as I pressed myself against him.

He pulled away after what seemed like far too short a time.

"You need to go home." He whispered against my mouth. "I've still got some work to do."

"I don't want to leave." I told him and I kissed him again, making my intentions clear.

Billy responded, but broke away a moment later. "No…" He said, reluctantly. "You've got to go home before someone sees you were near here."

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I'm going to clean up." He smiled again, that half crazy smile that I was starting to recognize.

With a heavy sigh, I got up from the bed, wrapping myself in a sheet and searching for my strewn clothes. Billy's eyes followed me around the room and watched as I entered the bathroom to pull them on.

I was sore, sore in places I'd never been before. But it was a soreness that made me smile at myself in the mirror. I saw the marks on my neck, two "love bites" that stood out against the bruises from the now dead thugs fingers. I touched them gingerly, the skin still sensitive. 

When I emerged from the bathroom I saw that Billy was dressed, sans his black costume and mask. His t-shirt was still blood splattered as was mine. He turned and came to stand beside me.

His expression was serious. "I'm trusting you," he began. "do you trust me?"

"Yes." I replied without hesitation.

"Go to school Gretchen. Trust me. Don't trust what you see." He took hold of my chin and kissed me goodbye. I turned to look at him as I opened the bedroom door just for a moment…then I stepped over the body and headed out of the house.

I had no idea what Billy had in mind, or what I was to him now. The other woman? And how would he "clean up?" These questions and others rushed through my mind as I took the back ways home. I made my way into the house with no one noticing.

I stripped off my clothes once inside, and flopped down onto my bed staring up at the ceiling. I still had three hours before I had to be at the school. What would it be like…and would people be able to tell the difference in me? There was no doubt I was changed. I then took a deep breath and stared around me at the faces of my closest friends. Movie posters littered the walls, all of them except one or two horror films.

One of the largest was a black and white full blown image of Norman Bates in his Mother's best, grinning at the camera while in his cell. The smile was so like Billy's…I smiled back at Norman then and knew I could pull this off.

I got up and headed to the shower. After rinsing off, I took my time covering up the evidence of the night before with some concealer and foundation. I came out of the bathroom and noticed I still had a little over two hours left.

I was too wired to take a nap, so I busied myself with picking up some of the tapes that I had strewn across my floor. I'd been searching for some of my Dario Argento's and had made a mess. Fulici was mixed in with Bava and it wasn't like me to keep them this disorganized. I realized while getting them straight just what an effect Billy Loomis had had on me. I'd not known until just then how much I'd been thinking about him ever since that encounter in the video store. And now…well I knew why.

As I slid the last Argento into place on the shelf the realization hit me. I was in love with Billy Loomis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters.**

**Author's note: JESUS CHRIST I'M WRITING THIS AGAIN? Yes, apparently I am. This story stopped like…4 years ago or something. But due to people discovering it and the fact I've been inspired by the less than inspiring Scre4m I've started writing it again. **

**I still state that Billy and Stu are the reason the original Scream will never ever be topped by any crappy sequel. And Billy is one of the sexiest mofo's to ever lick corn syrup off his fingers. **

**So here we go, the continuation of my one and only Screamfic years later. If you like it, please review and let me know. I'm happy to see that people were discovering this and liking it. If you read it, please review and I'll keep adding…faster than every 4 years.**

**Chapter 5**

When I got to school I was on edge, I couldn't help it. Having my bag back with me helped, just like a security blanket. I held it tightly to my side as I walked down the hallway, waiting for someone to jump out and point at me and say "You killed a guy last night! You helped a murderer! You're a psychotic nut job who fucked another psychotic nut job!" I stopped at my locker and tried not to throw up.

I couldn't let Billy down like this, and I couldn't act guilty or different with the knowledge I had. I had to hold it together because god knew Billy had more to hide than I did and he was pulling it off. With trembling fingers I spun the dial combination on my locker, screwing up the series of numbers three times before I got it right. The locker finally opened and I pulled out my books for the morning classes. I glanced at the inside of the door and stared for a moment at the "Silence of the Lambs" poster that was taped there along with the Nightmare on Elm Street one. I took a bit of strength from the familiar eyes of Hannibal Lecter. I could do this. I could be calm and collected just like the good doctor, right? I took a deep breath and closed the door.

I headed down the hallway to my first class of the morning which was history. I was good with history.

History was one of those classes I was able to zone out in, doodle, even sleep and still make straight A's. I was glad for this fact this morning. My brain was everywhere it shouldn't be and I couldn't concentrate on anything.

I walked towards the classroom and as luck would have it I made my way past Stu and Tatum as well as Randy. Stu was his usual spastic self, and he was avidly groping his buxom girlfriend. Randy on the other hand glanced over at me and quirked his head like a curious beagle. "Hey Gretchen, what's up?" He called over.

Fuck, I didn't want to talk to anyone. But I couldn't just not say anything...that would seem weirder wouldn't it? I wandered over with the excuse of not talking because I would be late for class on my lips. "Hey Randy, I've got to get to history."

"Yeah I'm heading that way. French, oui oui." He was still looking at me funny. "I'll walk ya."

Stu immediately piped up. "Uh oh, Sidney's gonna get pissed when she finds out you're stealing her man Gretchen." He laughed hysterically.

I froze without thinking, then realized he was busting Randy's balls again, as was his seeming goal in life. Randy gave him a withering glare and we both headed off towards our respective classrooms.

"You okay Gretch? You look...freaked." Randy asked me.

"I'm fine Randy. Just tired." I wasn't lying. The adrenaline was out of my system. Everything was so surreal it might have been a dream for all I knew at this point. Surreal...maybe I did dream it. Maybe Billy Loomis wasn't the mad, bad, angel of death that I thought him to be and he was simply a gorgeous high school senior who had a girlfriend cursed with bad luck. Maybe I was losing my mind and the entirety of last night had been one oddly not bad dream.

Then how had I got my bag back? Maybe that whole scenario with Scott had been my imagination too. Maybe I was working too hard. Maybe I was really losing my mind.

"You look a little pale." Randy gave me another funny look.

"Thanks mom." I replied.

"Hey, I'm just the concerned friend here is all." Randy stopped in front of his classroom door that had been covered in photos of flags from different countries. I found that amusing since they only offered Spanish and French.

"Don't worry about me Randy, I'm fine." I told him with a tiny, forced smile.

"Okay, well…don't forget we've got inventory tomorrow night." He reminded me. "It's going to take a while so I'll supply the pizza if you bring the caffeine."

I sighed heavily. Every month the store had us do inventory on a Friday night after close. It was usually 4 or 5 am by the time we were done thanks to the mess the place was left in by the Friday crowd. Usually Randy and I were the two lucky tapebitches that were chosen for the task because we were the best employees. So we'd take two or three movies and put them on for background noise and work through the night. It was actually fun, but right then being trapped all night with Randy wasn't my choice of a good time. I needed to be away from people, I needed to figure out what was going on in my head.

Randy ducked behind the flag door and I slipped into the back row of Mr. Walsh's history class and into my usual seat. I wasn't even listening to Mr. Walsh's nasal droning. My eyes fell on the open seat that Scott had sat at towards the middle of the room, the now empty seat. I swallowed hard began to fidget with my notebook and my pen. The class seemed to drag on forever and when the bell did ring I nearly jumped out of my seat and onto the desk.

My next class was biology, and I was half dreading it. Billy was in that class along with Tatum. I gathered up my stuff and realized I had no idea what Mr. Walsh had assigned us, if anything. Shaking my head I decided I'd figure it out later. Truthfully I didn't care.

The biology room at Westboro always managed to smell like formaldehyde and old wood and floor wax. I think every science class room carried that smell, like it was a requirement. For once I was fast and got into the room before most of the students had. Tatum came strolling in not too long afterward wearing a micro mini that she may as well have left off for as much as it covered of her legs. She sat next to her lab partner Taylor, another blonde who between the two of them I think could have made an entire human brain…maybe.

When Tatum glanced in my direction I felt the sudden urge to crawl under the desk. I couldn't meet her eyes. Guilt flooded me and I didn't like the feeling. Hell, maybe I didn't have anything to even feel guilty about. I was still clinging to the thought that it was all some really detailed dream.

And that's when Billy walked in. He didn't glance my way, he didn't acknowledge me. He said something to Tatum and took his seat with that easy grace he had. What had I expected? What had I thought he'd do? I don't know what had been in my head, but I knew my disappointment was idiotic. I took a deep breath and as the bell rang for the start of class I pulled out my text book.

It was half way through the lecture about DNA when one of the secretaries from the office came in looking grave and slightly teary eyed. She whispered something to Mr. Roberts, and then walked out of the room. Mr. Roberts looked a bit paler as he told us all the Principal would be making an announcement over the PA in a few moments.

I felt a chill go up my spine at this, and I sat up straighter in my chair. When the dinging sound that heralded a PA came on everyone's heads turned to look at the speaker like it was going to morph into some sort of giant OZ head. I stared hard at my desktop my fingers curled into fists so tight the knuckles were white.

Principal Himbry's voice came over the air, grave and sympathetic. He managed to creep me out no matter what. And that was, obviously, saying something.

"My students, we are one again dealt a tragic blow today with some terrible news."

I couldn't help it, I turned into one of the lemmings as I looked up at the speaker, waiting for Himbry to share what this terrible news was.

"Scott Daniels, Franklin Jones, and Martin Tressler were found dead this morning in an apparent house fire. We will of course as a school come together in this time of need for their families and friends. And I as your principal will be here for all of you."

As soon as Scott's name was read I felt it happen. I looked away from the speaker and found my eyes locked with those of Billy Loomis. Everyone else in the room was transfixed on the shocking news of yet more students being dead, sadness on their faces. Billy smiled at me and I wasn't dreaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Billy Loomis or Stu, or any of the Woodsboro gang. If I did own Billy I wouldn't be writing right now, I can promise you that. Hurhurhur… I just own Gretch and the rest of my original peeps.**

**Authors Note: VERY LONG CHAPTER. Also, I hope as we get deeper into this story I keep them in character as much as possible. Keep in mind as well that my timeline is stretched out longer than in the film because it helps with the story and gives us time to develop more, unlike an hour and a half long movie where we have to CRAM. **

**I hope I'm doing okay keeping Billy in character as well as fleshing him out a bit as we go. Same with everyone else. And I hope Gretchen keeps your interest. I know some people were wondering where her strength of will went. Well, she just realized what had happened and now the consequences kick in as the adrenaline wears off and reality comes crashing back. But don't worry, she's still Gretchen the psycho lover.**

**Reviews are love…yummy chocolate covered Billy love. Let me know what you think so I know you're still reading!**

That day went to hell for Woodsboro High in terms of people actually learning anything. After the announcement students were either in actual shock of feigning it so they wouldn't have to go to class. I'm not sure what I was feeling as I saw the smile cross Billy's face and felt the tugging of my own pull at my lips. His dark eyes sparkled. He'd cleaned up after us very well. Fire had a way of taking care of things.

The moment ended when the bell sounded the end of the period. Students poured out into the hallways and I lost sight of Billy in the crowd. I was still sitting in my chair at the desk even after the klaxon of the bell. I didn't know what I was feeling or thinking at that moment. All I knew was that Billy and I had gotten away with murder. And Billy seemed to be quite good at it.

"Trust me, don't trust what you see." His words repeated in my head. His seeming indifference except when no one was looking. The mask slipped away for me and I saw that same darkness mirrored from my soul in his eyes. He's awakened something that I should have kept asleep inside me. And now I had to deal with it and with whatever this was between us.

If life were a movie we were doomed from the get go. Bonnie and Clyde, Romeo and Juliet, Charles Starkweather and Caril Ann Fugate...none of them had ended well. What was I doing? I needed to stop this or I'd be dragged down into a place I'd never come back from. But inside I couldn't stop hearing that voice telling me that this was what I was meant to do, this was what I'd been waiting for during all those years of being beaten up, treated like shit, and left on the outside looking in. Billy was on the inside looking out because no one else was there that saw the real him...or could handle and understand the real him. But I'd seen the crazed, black angel beneath that mask of normal and what it could do. And I hadn't run.

I got up finally when I noticed no one else was in the room. Hell, even the teachers were getting riled by the amount of deaths happening in Woodsboro. So I gathered up my things and headed out to the hallway. It was crowded and rumbling with gatherings of students discussing what they now knew. People were trying to fathom what could have caused the fire; many of them blaming Scott's penchant for smoking things that were illegal and having something go haywire. Others had heard that it was a faulty gas line. And a few of the slightly smarter ones were saying this was another act by whoever had killed Casey and her boyfriend.

I moved through the hallway like a ghost, avoiding the groups of babbling students and trying to decide if I could just keep walking out the door and down the street.

"Gretch!" I heard a voice call out to me and winced as Randy appeared in front of me. "Jesus can you believe it? Scott the Snot is no more."

Randy, master of eloquence. "Yes Randy, I heard as did the entire student body." I replied. He'd somehow maneuvered me over to one of the recessed doorways and there was Stu and Tatum and, much to my delight, Sidney. Billy was nowhere to be found.

"I think it was a deal gone bad. Some Cuban drug lord fried his ass." Stu was explaining while leaning heavily on Tatum.

"You're giving that douche bag too much credit." Tatum said. "He probably managed to cause his bong to explode."

Sidney was quiet, looking nervous as she always seemed to do. She was chewing on her thumb nail and then she glanced over at me with eyes that had seen a lot more than anyone knew.

"I think someone pulled a Krueger on the dick." Randy commented leaning against the same wall I was, although without as much desire to climb into the wall I was sure.

"Pulled a Krueger?" Sidney asked.

"Pulled a what?" Billy came around the corner and slung his arm around Sidney's shoulders causing her to jump slightly and nearly causing me to have a stroke that thankfully no one had noticed.

"Pulled a Krueger." Randy repeated and then looked at me. "You agree don't ya Gretch?"

"What the hell are you talking about genius?" Tatum rolled her eyes and asked.

I swallowed and avoided looking over at Billy as he kissed Sidney's temple. I swallowed as my mouth grew dry and tried to avoid the sharp little pain that his actions were causing me. "Pulling a Krueger…" I began, readjusting the bag on my shoulder and studying the floor tiles as I continued. "Is Randyspeak for someone burned Scott alive in revenge for something. If we go by the gospel of Craven, that means he was a pedophile with a mean streak and some parents had enough. Extra bonus points for one of those parents having kicked ass alongside Bruce Lee."

I looked up and found Stu and Tatum looking at me funny, Stu in amusement and Tatum in the "what the hell are you and what are you talking about" way. Sidney looked slightly perplexed but curious and Billy had a twinkle in his eyes. Randy was nodding his head in agreement.

"Did you two come from the same planet or something?" Tatum asked finally.

"If you mean the Planet of Awesome yes." Randy told her. "But I mean come on? Who hadn't thought of offing that douchebag at least once?"

"Jesus Randy, why don't you say that a little louder? I don't think Dewey's boss heard you." Tatum said gesturing down the hall.

"I think the popo have taken up permanent residence in Himbry's office. That'll put a real dent in his paddling time with the cheerleaders." Stu said with a leer. Tatum shivered.

"I'm just saying the dude had a lot of enemies. He picked on a lot of people. Sooner or later he was going to try it on the wrong one." Randy said matter of factly. I felt the blood drain from my face and gripped my bag harder, trying to keep my fingers from shaking.

"Hey, didn't you have some tussles with the dick?" Tatum asked suddenly, looking right at me.

I kept my voice steady. "Me and probably twenty other people this week." I told her.

"And that's just the girls." Randy replied, looking a bit sheepish. I'd heard some of the things that Scott had done to him and they weren't pleasant. Granted, they had been before Randy had befriended the duo of Stu and Billy who seemed to look out for him in some little brother/big brother fashion.

"I wonder…" Sidney said softly and I looked to see Billy glancing down at her, his arm still around her shoulders holding her close.

"What are you wondering?" He prodded her, his voice soft and careful.

"I wonder if this did have something to do with Casey and Steve. Seems too...close." She said and I froze for a heartbeat.

Bill gave her squeeze, not even glancing my way. "Don't think too much into it Sid. Scott was a scumbag. Who knows who had it out for him? Plus he was an idiot, so Tatum might be onto something with her bongbomb idea."

"Bongbomb…I think I had some of that last week." Stu gestured as if smoking a joint and fell backwards, sliding to the ground and dragging a struggling Tatum with him onto his lap.

"Ass! Get off me!" She cried out and I relaxed while Sidney seemed to let go of her suspicions with Billy's help.

"I think classes are done for today or they might as well be." Randy commented, watching some of the students just walk outside with it only being around 10 o'clock and a full day head.

"You might be right, but until its official I've got English." I told him following his gaze.

"Yeah I guess we all need to get somewhere else." Tatum managed to pry herself out of Stu's arms and off the floor without flashing everyone, which I was impressed by.

I walked away, not glancing back to see what Billy and Sidney were doing or where they went. I didn't have another class with Billy in it until my last of the day which would be Art. But I doubted we'd make it to that point. There were more deputies walking around, nearly as many as the day Casey and Steve's murders were announced.

I worried about Billy. I worried about me. And I didn't know what to expect next. English was one class that I actually enjoyed and I did well in. But that day I was distracted, which didn't matter so much since everyone else was too. I didn't even realize the class was over until the bell rang, jarring me from my thoughts which had turned to that morning and waking up with Billy's arms around me. I'd been sleeping in a house filled with corpses and I hadn't cared, hadn't even been afraid. I had slept beside death, seen beneath his hooded robe and I hadn't been afraid of him either. What was I now?

The day was still going and I still had classes until Himbry decided enough people had skipped out or the fragile teenage psyches he felt he was in charge of needed a break. So I headed down the hall towards Computer Science which was in a newer section of the high school, some of it still in construction.

I wasn't paying attention to much of anything, just passing through the halls and being avoided by most of the other students. That's why when an arm reached out from behind some of the tarp that was separating off part of the construction area I didn't react until I'd already been dragged behind it, away from the hallway. A hand was over my mouth and one arm was around my waist. I was frozen and didn't know what to do when I felt lips brush against my ear.

"So Gretchen, ever seen The Toolbox Murders?" Billy's voice was unaltered and I could hear the smile in the words. When he felt me relax he pulled his hand away from my mouth but still kept his arm securely around me.

"Billy, damn it…" I said, trying to calm down my heart for the third or fourth time that day. "You shouldn't be talking to me right now."

His long fingers moved to my chin and turned my head to look up at him. "Why not? No one comes over here during class." He said.

"Because it's dangerous and there are god knows how many cops floating around. And…and Sidney's here." I winced inwardly at how whiney I sounded, especially with that last bit.

His eyes narrowed and his face tilted down. "Gretchen, what did I tell you this morning?" I heard the change in his tone distinctly. "Or did you forget where you were when you woke up?"

"I didn't forget." I said resigned.

"And what did I tell you?" Billy turned me to face him completely and I complied without a fight.

"To trust you." I answered him and he nodded.

"And do you trust me?" He asked me, one hand brushing back along my hair.

"Yes." I told him, truthfully. Here I was in the middle of the most secluded part of the school with the man I had seen stab someone to death in the blink of an eye. He'd slaughtered a house full of high school punks in an evening. And he'd done it for me.

"Then why are you shaking?" His eyes narrowed, his head tilting down and catching my gaze till I had to meet his.

"I'm not…" I lied, quickly looking away. I was shaking and I wasn't sure why.

"Don't lie to me Gretchen. I don't like girls that lie to me." His voice turned dangerous. He grabbed my chin roughly and forced me look at him. "Tell me the truth."

I felt like a weakling at that moment. A girl as frivolous as Tatum, with as much sense, but I couldn't help the pain seeing him with Sidney caused. And the guilt that came over me at the thought of what I'd done. Even more than helping kill Scott, sleeping with another girl's boyfriend seemed more of a sin. "I feel guilty." I told him finally.

"Guilty?" He looked surprised for a second. "For doing the world a favor and offing the dick who'd been threatening you? Really?"

"God no…not for that." I said and sighed heavily.

"You're feeling guilty about the rest of our date…" I looked up to find him grinning again, that same manic smile that appeared when the mask of "everyday Billy Loomis" was gone. His voice held that same lower, darker tone that made my pulse get faster and my skin start to tingle.

"Ye…yes…" I managed to say.

"Sidney's my problem not yours. Don't worry about her." He pulled me closer to him and I placed my hands against his chest on instinct. Beneath the thin cotton of his shirt I could feel the hard muscle there, hidden from view. This was why he was able to move like he did, strike like a ghost made from lightening when he killed. I'd seen him do it with Scott and it was frightening and strangely beautiful, at least to me.

But I was confused and the guilt wasn't going to go away easily. I know the confusion showed on my face. "You don't love her?" I asked finally, my voice barely above a whisper.

He glanced away for a moment. I felt him stiffen beneath my touch. He sighed deeply. He looked sad, lost. "That part of the plot isn't for a while yet." He said, turning back to me and leaving me just as confused as before. And truthfully that made me angry. He must have noticed the change in my mood because added. "I told you Gretchen, trust me not what you see."

"I don't like being the other woman." I told him harshly and tried to push away from him. He could kill me at any time he wanted and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Maybe I had a suicidal streak, but I also didn't like feeling used. I didn't mind if he killed me then, I knew I wasn't safe anymore. Those were the rules, and I was fine with that. But I had my own rules too.

I shoved at him but his arms were like steel clamps around me. Billy growled…actually growled and suddenly there was a knife pressed against my neck, the same one from last night. The blade was pressed as close as it could be without cutting me, and Billy's eyes were as black as the robes he wore when hunting his prey. I didn't dare move another muscle.

"Do you think you can just leave?" He snarled the question, and I could tell he was just barely holding in the rage that was burning him up inside. "Just like she did? Do you? I'm not letting you leave Gretchen, not now. You know too much…you know me…"

I didn't say a word, and I had no idea who he was talking about. I barely breathed as I saw the parade of emotions rush through Billy's eyes. Finally I managed to whisper the question that had been plaguing me since last night. "What am I to you Billy?"

Billy heard me and I saw him come back from wherever the anger took him, at least part of the way. His face tensed and the blade was pulled back away from my neck. "You're…mine…" His voice was strained, matching the expression he wore.

I was. I knew that as surely as I knew my own name. We were kindred souls in a world that didn't see us, or did but chose to see what it wanted to. He was a crazy angel, dark and brooding but with a smile that he only showed to me. I was completely his. I think somehow I knew that even before I knew the truth about Billy Loomis…somehow I knew. But there was still something else he wasn't telling me, the plot was still a mystery and he was writing this script on his own.

I reached up and touched his cheek carefully, his skin flushed and warm against my fingertips. He still held the blade in his hand. I took a breath and spoke. "But you're not mine."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Wes Craven owns everyone but my people…at least I think so. **

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you again to everyone who's had the time to review and favorite and alert. Those things tell me people are reading, which is always a good thing. **

**So please review and let me know if you are still reading and enjoying. Also I'm glad to hear many of you think I'm keeping our fave psycho in character. **

Billy looked surprised by what I'd said. Yet it was true, I realized sadly. He wasn't mine. Whatever it was that tied him to Sidney Prescott owned him. And until that scene played out, he'd never be mine. His brows knitted together as though trying to think of something to say, to respond to the fact I'd just stated. His arm fell from my side and I moved a step away, turning by back to him. Once again it seemed I was daring him to slaughter me. No one in their right mind would turn their back on Billy Loomis while he was holding that knife in his hand. It probably wasn't smart to do so even without the knife. But I had realized of late I truly wasn't in my right mind at all.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared down at the cheap tile that partially covered the room's unfinished floor. It reminded me of a half-finished set just waiting for the rest of the props to be added, the actors to show up.

"Gretchen…" I heard Billy's voice, low in the quiet of our hideaway. I still didn't turn around. I couldn't meet those eyes of his yet. Another heartbeat and I felt his arms go around me, trapping my own. He still held the knife in his fist. It was a part of him. I stiffened, not able to help it. "Shhh…" His breath was hot against my skin. "You see too much for your own good sometimes don't you?" He whispered against my ear.

I took a breath to keep the lump from my throat. I watched things, it was true. Movies and people, I observed and I learned. I'd been that way since I was a little kid. I'd seen too much, learned too quickly. I withdrew into my movies and my own little world to escape those other people who I could read so fast.

My parents were part of that world I escaped from. My mother blamed me for her delay into becoming a big time doctor. She was instead an ER doc who worked shitty hours and was too old to do much else but grin and bear it. She couldn't hide the fact that she hated me for that, no matter how she sugar coated everything. My dad was just as bad. He was a die hard salesman who let his company move him around wherever they wanted him to be. And that's what had led us to Woodsboro. I sometimes wondered if he remembered he had a daughter, he was so rarely at home anymore.

I wondered if it was my mother that he hid away from or me. In the last couple of years, the few times we actually came together as a family, they seemed…wary of me. Like they realized that something had been blooming inside their only daughter for a long time, something that might not be okay, something they should be afraid of. I watched them as they watched me, and I saw the worry in their eyes but no love or even an inkling of understanding beside it. They didn't want to understand, they wanted distance and the semblance of a family…and that's what they got.

Billy was a watcher too. And he'd seen me doing the same. "You keep looking Gretchen, you watch them act their parts, fumble their lines. You watch them play out their little dramas, their comedies and tragedies…but they never see you do they? But I did. I saw you watching me." He moved to lean his chin on my other shoulder, his lips brushing my other ear. I closed my eyes against the sensation, yet another no doubt suicidal tendency coming to the fore thanks to Billy Loomis.

"You saw me Gretchen, when no one else did. I saw you watching and I caught you." When he said this his arms tightened around me and I felt my breath catch in my throat. His cheek pressed against mine, just as warm as the rest of him and scratchy from the lack of a razor. He hadn't had time to shave for obvious reasons. His voice though was as soft as a whisper. "That makes you mine Gretchen. You're my audience, the one who appreciates my performance because you know what it's like to have to play to the masses. You know the real me…the one behind this fucking fake day to day I have to put up with, that I deal with and live through because I have a finale that's going to be killer, that no one's going to see coming, except for you."

Billy paused and I took a shuddery breath as he kissed my cheek. "Do you know why?" He asked me, his lips against my ear. He didn't give me chance to answer; instead he turned me to face him again. The tip of the knife was under my chin, tilting my face up to his so I couldn't look away. His brown eyes were intense, focused and staring right into me. His hair fell forward, that stray lock that seemed determined to keep half his face in shadow. The point of the knife nearly pierced my skin, but I didn't move away. "Because I belong to you Gretchen, for the same reason you belong to me."

I did try to speak then, because I couldn't help it. I'd seen him with Sidney and there was something there, even if I didn't know what it was. But he shushed me by moving the knife and pressing it to my lips. "Shhh…I know what you're thinking. Stop it. Let the story play out Gretchen, you won't be disappointed with my ending. I won't let you down…and I won't leave. Those are two things I can promise you." His voice held a conviction to it that was frightening as he said the last, but his eyes held something else, a pain and a longing that wrenched at me. He came back to himself as I watched, his gaze studying me and pulling the knife away just a fraction from my mouth. "Can you promise the same?" He asked me.

He owned me body and soul then. And that question could only be answered in one way. I moved my hand to grasp his that held the knife while he waited, watching me again. I held it steady and then pressed my lower lip to the blade, letting it cut the skin. I felt the blood well up and the sting of the wound, but I didn't mind. "I swear on my own blood Billy, I won't leave you and I won't let you down."

He grinned that crazy grin, my grin. "A promise is a promise Gretchen." He said, and then the knife was gone, somewhere hidden once more and he had me in his arms and was kissing me hard. It hurt, the cut was burning from the pressure of his mouth on mine and I found myself wanting more of that pain. My fingers were in his hair pulling him even closer and his teeth drew on my lower lip, making the wound that much more tender. The taste of my own blood was on my tongue and on Billy's and we both savored it. He bit at my mouth a little harder and I whimpered, my fingers digging into his shoulders now…not pushing him away but holding tighter. I truly had lost my mind and it was glorious to know he was just as lost as I was.

Billy moved us across the floor clumsily until we reached a wooden work bench. I heard something fall to the floor as he shoved whatever it was off the top of the table and pushed me onto it. Somewhere in the back of my head I thought this might not be a good idea. Anyone could find us here…walk in on us and we'd both be in deep, deep trouble. But the majority of my thoughts were occupied by the way he'd released my now throbbing lip and was busily licking a trail down my neck while his fingers slipped beneath my shirt…suddenly I didn't care who the hell found us. His recklessness was catching.

My own fingers mimicked his and I pulled until his t-shirt was un-tucked from his jeans and then roamed the hard planes of his abdomen and then his back. I felt him shiver beneath my touch and I grinned my own crazed smile as I heard him growl my name against my pulse. My smile turned into a gasp as he bit down over that same pulse, grinding his hips against mine, and I felt every nerve ending in my body go into overload.

The bell chose that moment to ring as loud as a gunshot. I jerked in Billy's arms; the sensations running through me making me even more on edge. I heard Billy's low growl, felt it reverberate against my skin. He turned and glanced towards where the hall was going to be filling with people soon, his hair falling in front of his glaring eyes. He turned back to me and I tried to breathe normally. "Time for a new scene to start Gretchen." He reached up and brushed his thumb along the edge of my mouth gently. When he drew it away I saw a single drop of blood there. He grinned again and then licked it away. "Go on and play your part." He told me and then with one last smile he walked out and around the corner, into the mass of students that had no idea who it was that was standing beside them.


End file.
